fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Hello
Hello Hello (ハロー ハロー) is a song that debuted in the original Aikatsu! game and anime in additon to Aikatsu! Global Dream's fourth season as the second ending theme of the season. It first appeared in the anime as the ending theme in Starlit New Year replacing "Dream Starlight Train". It is sung by Miki from AIKATSU☆STARS, but in "Return ofthe Miracle", it is covered by Mona from STAR☆DREAMERS as Hope Fujiwara. Animation Hope Fujiwara As the song begins, Hope looks into the camera and smiles, then she runs up and jumps up which changes in to a flash of light. Various coords, including the Happy Yellow Coord, the Blue Bohemian Coord, Summer Bohemian Red Coord and the current coord for the season, the Mix Camp Coord, and poses in each one until the last coord is reached, when Hope presents the clip montage from the episode. And then it leads to Hope trying to catch something and then smiling. Hope is then seen with the other characters, in different coords as the camera pans in on them upwards, Hope sings part of the song when she uses the Dream Port. With Hope's hair in the wind, she looks off in to the clouds, and then it ends with her with Jean, Danielle, Jodie and the other main characters. We see her waving off to Jean as she heads home, and then winks, and a heart appears with the words "See you next week!" In another version, the causal coords are changed to premium rare coords, such as the Little Bo Peep Coord. Danielle Kanazaki As Danielle arranges the camera, she puts it in the perfect postion and then jumps in the air to signify that she's going to change. Various coords from the previous 4 seasons are shown until she is in the final outfit and presents the clips in a montage, then we see Danielle's hand being grabbed by Jodie and they run off to the Salford Dream Port. Almost the same animation as the previous one but with Danielle looking up in Blackpool. In the Dream World, she looks for Hope but then finds her with a crocheted present for her. They walk off to the stage together and the camera goes up to the skies where we see a shooting star that reads "See you next week!" Jeanette "Jean" Winters Jean arranges the camera in a way she looks like she is testing it out. And then backs up and snaps her fingers and it changes her current clothes to the first coord, as she poses with each coord, the coords change, until she reaches the final coord, and then presents a montage of clips from the episode. She then gets out of her daze, and chases Hope who has her bag. The same as the other two animations but with Jean changing from the BluJean from the past to the present day. Hope finishes off her work for the day, and it shows half from the Hope version of the ending. We see in giant writing on her white board, in multi colors, "See you next week!" Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Kyō mo nandaka ichinichi tanoshikute Kimi to zutto warai atte ita yo ne Don'na iyana koto ga atte mo Sugu ni patto wasurechatta hō ga ī kara Tokidoki naichau watashi mo namida no bundake Kitto tsuyoku natte yukeru hazu (Ah~) Sō shinjite itai kara Genki ippai watashi ni hello sono mama de ī yotte Tanoshimō yo kono mama hello watashi no life Sō yo motto watashi ni hello egao de itai kara Hareta sora miagete hello egao no sign |-|Kanji= 今日も何だか一日楽しくて 君とずっと笑いあっていたよね どんな嫌なことがあっても すぐにパッと忘れちゃったほうがいいから 時々泣いちゃう私も涙の分だけ きっと強くなっていけるはず（Ah〜） そう信じていたいから 元気いっぱい私に　ハロー　そのままでいいよって 楽しもうよ このまま　ハロー　私のライフ そうよもっと私に　ハロー　笑顔でいたいから 晴れた空 見上げて　ハロー　笑顔のサイン |-| English= Don't you know Today was such a blast, I don't want it to end Knowing that there's a barrel of laughter when I'm with you Even though, if you feel negative thoughts I can help you clear your mind When I feel like giving up, these tears keep on falling down But then I get the urge to pick myself back up (Ah~) I can feel a brand new me inside! Happiness overflowing, "Hello!" , it's good and intact Let's keep it going, never give up, "Hello!" this is my life! Because I want to be happier, "Hello!", I want to keep smiling! Look up at the sunny sky, "Hello!", this is my sign! Full Version |-|Romaji= Kyō mo nandaka ichinichi tanoshikute Kimi to zutto warai atte ita yo ne Don'na iyana koto ga atte mo Sugu ni patto wasurechatta hō ga ī kara Tokidoki naichau watashi mo namida no bundake Kitto tsuyoku natte yukeru hazu (Ah~) Sō shinjite itai kara Genki ippai watashi ni hello sono mama de ī yotte Tanoshimō yo kono mama hello watashi no life Sō yo motto watashi ni hello egao de itai kara Hareta sora miagete hello egao no sign Ippun ichibyō kono shunkan mo Tanoshī koto bakari tsudzuku everyday Kimi to kenka suru koto mo aru kedo Sugu ni chanto nakanaori mo dekiru kara Tsurai koto kanashī koto mo tama ni wa aru kedo Sugu ni norikoete yukeru hazu (Ah~) Daijōbu mae wo muite ikou yo Kirakira kagayaiteru hello nijiiro no mainichi Waraigoe afureru hello watashi no life Ashita mo asatte mo hello egao de itai kara Mabushī aozora ni hello egao no sign Genki ippai watashi ni hello sono mama de ī yotte Tanoshimō yo kono mama hello watashi no life Sō yo motto watashi ni hello egao de itai kara Hareta sora miagete hello egao no sign |-|Kanji= 今日も何だか一日楽しくて 君とずっと笑いあっていたよね どんな嫌なことがあっても すぐにパッと忘れちゃったほうがいいから 時々泣いちゃう私も涙の分だけ きっと強くなっていけるはず(Ah〜) そう信じていたいから 元気いっぱい私に　ハロー　そのままでいいよって 楽しもうよ　このまま　ハロー　私のライフ そうよ　もっと私に　ハロー　笑顔でいたいから 晴れた空　見上げて　ハロー　笑顔のサイン 一分一秒この瞬間も 楽しいことばかり続くエブリデイ 君とケンカすることもあるけど すぐにちゃんと仲直りもできるから 辛いこと悲しいことも　たまにはあるけど すぐに乗り越えていけるはず(Ah〜) 大丈夫　前を向いていこうよ キラキラ輝いてる　ハロー　虹色の毎日 笑い声溢れる　ハロー　私のライフ 明日も明後日も　ハロー　笑顔でいたいから 眩しい青空に　ハロー　笑顔のサイン 元気いっぱい私に　ハロー　そのままでいいよって 楽しもうよ　このまま　ハロー　私のライフ そうよ　もっと私に　ハロー　笑顔でいたいから 晴れた空　見上げて　ハロー　笑顔のサイン |-| English= Don't you know Today was such a blast, I don't want it to end Knowing that there's a barrel of laughter when I'm with you Even though, if you feel negative thoughts I can help you clear your mind When I feel like giving up, these tears keep on falling down But then I get the urge to pick myself back up (Ah~) I can feel a brand new me inside! Happiness overflowing, "Hello!" , it's good and intact Let's keep it going, never give up, "Hello!" this is my life! Because I want to be happier, "Hello!", I want to keep smiling! Look up at the sunny sky, "Hello!", this is my sign! In just a sec, a minute, moment These fun times will continue everyday There's a chance, that I'll get in a fight with you But it doesn't mean we can also reconcile . Some days I feel the pain of sadness But I'll overcome it (Ah~) Let's face forward to tomorrow! Glittering rainbow colours surround me, Hello! , they sparkle every day Full of laughter all the way, Hello! , my life! Because tomorrow will be better than the next, Hello! , I want to keep smiling! The blue sky is the sign, Hello, my sign! Happiness overflowing, "Hello!" , it's good and intact Let's keep it going, never give up, "Hello!" this is my life! Because I want to be happier, "Hello!", I want to keep smiling! Look up at the sunny sky, "Hello!", this is my sign! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream songs Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream ending themes